Finally Falling
by MoriNatsu
Summary: What happen's when Kaminari is tossed out of Heaven having her wings and power striped from her? Will the son of Satan help this fallen one? And why does she have a demon tail now? Rin x OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist.

* * *

Archangels gather in a courthouse among the clouds, a young girl sits in the front beside her lawyer. The judge slams down his gavel, the girl jumps a little in her seat and she looks up at the Judge in front of her. The Judge's voice booms across the room "Kaminari of the Venator Daenonum family. You have been found guilty of protecting a demon by fighting against your own family during their job". Every one remains quiet as they listen. Kaminari looks down at her lap as she waits for the words that will change her life. "Kaminari as your sentence you will be stripped of your families angelic powers and giving the appearance of a demon. You are now a fallen". The ground begins to spiral below Kaminari's feet like a storm cloud and opens up. She stands up quickly releasing her wings. The Judge snaps his fingers and Kaminari falls backwards as she closes her eyes. She falls head first through the clouds leaving a trail of feathers behind her. She glows against the night sky as she plummets toward the ground. Fangs grow in as her ears become long and pointy. Her once pure white wings have turned a light gray and have lost a third of their feathers. A tail the same color as her wings grows and wags limply in the intense wind.

* * *

A young boy around 15 years old sits at a desk as he stares out his dorm window. Rin sees a bright light falling from the sky and he leans forward wagging his black tail with excitement. "Yuko! Yukio look at this!" Rin shouts without taking his eyes off the glowing object.

Rin's sith cat familiar jumps onto the desk "I want to see, what is it OOoooohh" The object's light flickers and disappears.

Rin drops his tail in disappointment as his twin brother Yukio enters the room "Rin what do you want, I have important papers to go through."

Rin points out the window "There was this bright thing falling from the sky."

Yukio pushes up his glasses as her peers out the window "Whatever it was, it's not there anymore." Yukio stand back up straight "Maybe you should stop staring at lights and work on your demonology homework instead."

"Aaaaghhh" Rin moans as he plops back into the desk chair as Yukio leaves.

* * *

Kaminari sits up in the small crater she created when she hit the ground. "_Ow"_ she squints as she touches her head. Shakily she maneuvers herself up onto her feet. She starts brushing the dust of herself as she heard a strange sound coming from a nearby alley. She quickly turns in the direction of the sound. "CRAP!" she shouts as a dark figure lunges at her. Still being super agile, she dodges it with ease. A ghoul stands where she once was. "_One ghoul? Easy enough_" Kaminari stands straight up and sticks out her palm, "Cleanse with light." Nothing happens as the both stand in the dark city. She puts her hand down as more ghouls come out of the alleys. "Not good", she mutters as her wings appear out of her back. She lunges herself into the air only to crash back to the ground, picking herself up quickly, she begins to run as her wings vanish back into her. She runs down the street the ghouls trailing behind her. Skidding she turns quickly down an alley. She leaps back and forth between the two walls making her way up to the top of the building. She leans forward to catch her breath, as she stands back up a goblin hits her in the head from behind almost knocking her off-balance. She barely regains her balance as another plows into her. Wing shaped handles the color of pearls is attached to the inside of her wristbands on each arm. One slides down into her palm and she releases a doubled sided switchblade. She throws it at one of the goblins a small wire is attached from the bracelet to the knife and it hits the goblin killing it as she pulls the knife back to her. She turns to say bring it as goblins begin appearing by the dozens. Kaminari backs up slowly then turns and takes off sprinting across the building tops, jumping from one to another. She lands gracefully as she reaches each rooftop. She leaps from the high ledge down to the streets landing on top of a garbage truck without a sound. Ghouls await her on the ground and keep up with the moving truck as the goblins are attacking from above. Hoping from car top to car top she makes her way down the busy highway quickly. She stops on top of a limousine that turns onto a bridge, the demons following her back off.

Inside the limo, the president of the True Cross Academy Mephisto looks up at the roof then over to the other passenger his younger brother Amaimon.

Kaminari leaps up onto the large entrance gate just as Amaimon pops is pointy haired head out of the sunroof. He looks around as he bites his nail before descending slowly back into the car. Kaminari lets out a sigh of relief as she stands on top of the entrance, seeing that all the demons had disappeared. She turns and looks out at the massive academy. She hops down onto the road and swiftly runs across the campus hiding from anyone who happens to be walking around at the late hour. Out of breath, she comes upon an abandoned looking dorm _"Finally somewhere I can rest."_ A couple of floors up the window rattles a little and opens up Kaminari slides into the room, shuffles over to the bed, and passes out on it.

* * *

In the Okumuras' dorm, Kuro jumps onto the desk where Rin is fast asleep. Kuro paws at Rin's face, "Rin, Rin". Rin continues to snore and there is drool on the paper beneath his face. "Rin!...RIN!" Rin sits up quickly with the paper covered in doodles stuck to his face. Rin looks at Kuro as the paper falls from his face to the floor. "Rin, I'm hungry, you should make breakfast." Rin drowsily stands up and shuffles out the room. Kuro becomes excited "Yay, Yay, Food!" Kuro follows him out the door.

Kaminari is still fast asleep on the bed curling up her body using her wings as a blanket. She sniffs the air as her eyes open, sitting up she sniffs the air again, and her stomach growls. She slides off the bed and follows the scent. Making her way down the hallway she hears the sound of cooking and two boys talking. She turns the corner to the dorm kitchen and stops dead in her tracks. Rin and Yukio stare at her from across the room. Rin sets down the plate he is holding and speaks up first, "Hi!" his tail wags behind him.

Kaminari becomes frightened, "You're a demon" Rin's smile drops at her reaction and Kaminari takes off running.

"Hey wait" Rin shouts as he takes off after her. He sprints down the hall way and starts to close in on her as they reach the end. Kaminari notices that the window is conveniently open and leaps out of it. Rin skids to a stop and sticks his head out the window, and he looks down at the ground. Kaminari is nowhere in sight. Rin closes the window and starts to walk back to the kitchen. Kaminari hangs upside down and pears back through the window. She smiles a little as she watches Rin walk down the hall, and she then let's go and drops to the ground.

Rin walks back to the kitchen and Yukio looks over at him, "Who was that?"

Rin shrugs, "I don't know she looked like a demon except her tail was light-colored".

Yukio stands up from the table, "I'm going to go do some research on this. I need to understand what just happened and what she is. Rin begins to eat the food he left on the table as Yukio leaves.

Amaimon stands on top of a light post he plays with the sucker in his mouth as he looks down at kaminari who sits in the grass below a tree over looking some on the campus. There are no other students around and the only sound is the wind blowing through the trees. Amaimon leaps from the post and lands above Kaminari's head. He leans down close to her face and her eyes are close so she doesn't notice. "Hmm a fallen" Kaminari opens her eyes at Amaimon's monotone voice, "Oh, you're awake."

Kaminari jumps up quickly "You're the earth king!"

Amaimon stretches his neck "And you're a fallen, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to kill you now."

Kaminari pulls out her two double-sided switchblades and stands ready "Tell me why."

"Huh?"

"Tell me why demons are trying to kill me".

Amaimon scratches his head, "Because it's a game". He moves quickly at her and he misses as she dodges his sharp hands. Kaminari begins to slice and stab at him. Amaimon shifts out-of-the-way each time avoiding from being cut. He grabs her wrist trapping her while he stabs his hand into her stomach. Kaminari's eyes open wide from the pain. She grabs him back pulling him in closer as she wraps her legs around his waist and stabs in both shoulders. He throws her off and she hits the ground with a loud thud. The ground cracks below him. Kaminari moves herself up to her knees. Amaimon picks her up by the throat and holds her up high. Her toes hang just above the grass. He pulls his hand back and Kaminari waits for the impact. All of a sudden, a sheath smacks Amaimon in the face knocking him off guard and dropping Kaminari. Rin pulls out his sword and releases his blue flames as he stands between Amaimon and Kaminari. Amaimon stands back up straight, Rin growls and holds his sword ready. Amaimon plays with his sucker then leaps away. Rin turns to Kaminari smiling as she clutches her stomach stumbling to get up. She falls backwards landing on her butt, she pulls out her knife and points it at Rin, "Don't touch me demon." Rin's smile fades. He looks down at his feet as he extends his sheath out to her. Kaminari looks at it for a second then takes hold of it. Rin pulls her up to her feet and he rubs the back of his head, "Are you ok?"

Kaminari continues to hold her stomach, "Yeah I'm fine" she says coldly.

Rin looks confused "But you're bleeding?"

She looks at him like he's and idiot "Really, I haven't noticed"

Rin points, "It's right..."

Kaminari cuts him off "I know where it is". She starts to walk away but stumbles, blood drips to the ground. She continues to make her way across the lawn.

Rin's ears twitch his voice cracks as he shouts "WAAAIIIT!" a reaper leaps out of the bushes landing in front of Kaminari, her eyes grow large as she stares at it. She gasps as her vision fades and she sees the young demon she saved, her families angry faces and the slamming of the judges gavel. The reaper shoots his tongue at Kaminari. Rin pulls her out-of-the-way just in time. The reaper continues to shoot his tongue at them.

Rin picks up Kaminari dodging the reapers tongue. Kaminari squirms, "Put me down." Rin grins and throws her petite body over his shoulder. He draws his sword again and slices through the reaper. Kaminari body becomes limp as blood continues to drip, "I don't feel so well". She slips into unconsciousness.

Rin tries to shake her awake, "Hey wait what do I do?" Rin looks around confused "Yukio will know!" He takes off toward their dorm.

* * *

Yukio sits at his desk working on homework. He hears Rin's voice coming down the hall "Yukio! Yukio!" Rin burst into the room Kaminari hung unconscious over his shoulder. He smiles waging his tail profusely "I found her!"

Kuro jumps off the bed, "Yay you found her!"

Yukio stands stiffly "She's bleeding and you brought her here. I'm surprised there's not a trail of demons behind you." Yukio touches his temples as he thinks, "Put her down gently." As Rin lies her down on the floor, Yukio looks out the window muttering scripts. He then grabs a medical supply from under his bed, and sets it next to Kaminari. Rin and Kuro lean over and watch. As Yukio cuts open her shirt Rin becomes flustered and turns away. Yukio begins to bandage her up, "She's a fallen angel"

Rin looks over his shoulder "Huh?"

Yukio continues, "I did some research and I'm positive she's a fallen angel, which would explain her weapon, appearance, and why demons are after her". Rin looks confused and Yukio explains again, in simpler words, "She's an angel, she's now extremely vulnerable, and demons can't help but attack her". Rin nods as if he understands. Yukio finishes the bandage and picks her up off the floor, "When she wakes up you can ask her about the details", he then lies her down on Rin's bed. Rin jumps a little. "Rin can you get her one of your night shirts…that's clean".

Rin goes to his dresser and mumbles to himself, "Why my stuff, always my stuff, why not Yukio's stuff."

Yukio turns to Rin, "I can hear you".

Rin puts on a stubborn face and looks away as he hands Yukio the shirt. "Come on Kuro let's go spar"

Kuro jumps up and down "OK! Let's go, Lets go." Rin and Kuro run out of the room together.

* * *

Rin and Kuro are battling behind the dorm Kuro is in his larger form. The dorms back door opens slowly they both sop mid fight, Kuro shrinks back to normal house cat size as they look toward the door. Kaminari steps outside she is still wearing Rin's shirt she starts walking across the grass. "GOOD MORNING!" Rin shouts smiling and wagging his tail.

Kuro looks up at Rin, "Rin its evening."

Kaminari stands in front of them and she looks down at the grass, "Thank you" Rin tilts his head, "Thank you, for earlier today".

Rin smiles "It was no problem, I'm Rin". Rin sticks his hand out giving Kaminari a goofy grin.

She shakes his hand, " Kaminari".

Kuro looks up at her, "Rin, Rin she's pretty"

Kaminari looks down at him, "Thank you"

Kuro becomes excited, "She can hear me! I'm Kuro, I'm Kuro!"

Kaminari's stomach growls. Rin becomes nervous as he asks, "Do you, do you want me to make you something to eat?"

Kaminari nods, "Sure".

Kaminari and Kuro are sitting in the dining room while Rin cooks. "Rin is the best cook around".

Kaminari looks at Kuro, "Yeah?"

Kuro nods, "Mhmm, he tried to use it to get girls once but he failed, all the girls like Yukio instead."

Yukio enters the room as Kuro finishes his sentence, Kaminari looks up at him, "and you must be Yukio".

Yukio sits down across from her, "You can understand him?"

"Yeah"

"Interesting." Rin comes out of the kitchen holding dinner plates. He walks over and sets them down on the table sitting himself beside Yukio. Everyone begins eating right away except Yukio, "Kaminari". She looks up with a mouth full of food, "Are you a fallen?"

Kaminari swallows her food and looks at Rin, "Rin this is delicious".

Rin's tail perks up and Yukio interrupts "Kaminari are you a fallen?"

Kaminari becomes serious "Yes."

Rin and Kuro stop eating and they all listen as Yukio asks, "Can you explain?"

Kaminari looks over at Rin as she speaks, "I was from the Venator Daenonum family, and our specialty was demon hunting. We did not exercise, but rather we killed. I was the prodigy of the family, in line to become head. We were on a job, there was a young demon child who was just lost, and my family was going to kill her. I fought my father stopping him and saving the girl. The arch angels stripped me of my inherited angelic powers and gave me the features of a demon, banishing me here." Kaminari pauses for moment, "I'm going to get some air." Kaminari walks quickly out of the room.

Yukio stands picking up his plate "I've got the information I needed." He looks down at Rin, "You should probably go follow her." Yukio leaves the room.

Rin looks over at Kuro, "Do I have to?"

Kuro answers, "Yes, she's pretty and can hear me, you should invite her to live here." Rin hesitates, and Kuro nudges him "Go, go ask her." Rin gets up and heads in the direction Kaminari went.

Kaminari sits on top of the roof. The sun is almost finished setting. She pulls her knees in tight. She hears footsteps stop a few feet behind her she starts talking, "I used to be the strongest in my family besides my father, I'm lucky to have retained my personal fighting skills or I would have been reduced to nothing, a nobody, all because I saved a demon and I don't remember why I did so." Kaminari stands and faces Rin, "So tell me, you're Satan's son so why did you save me?"

Rin raises his voice, "No, I don't accept Satan as my father, my only father was Fujimoto, and I don't know you were in trouble I guess." Kaminari's expression doesn't change, Rin looks around awkward, "Errm, I can help you train or whatever."

Kaminari tilts her head. "Huh?"

Rin rubs the back of his neck "Like you said you became weaker, I can help train with you and maybe you can, um you can stay here. You know if you don't have anywhere else to go." Kaminari walks past Rin he turns around "Where are you going?"

Kaminari looks back at him "To go pick out my room, I'm thinking about next to yours for when I need rescuing again." Kaminari smiles and walks back inside. Rin stares lost at the door for a second then follows.

"You're staying here!" Kuro jumps into Kaminari's arms excitedly "Can I sleep in your bed?"

Rin frowns, "Hey what's wrong with me?"

Kuro looks over at him, "But she's soft and smells better." Kuro sticks his tongue out as he snuggles himself against her chest.

Kaminari laughs, "Come on Kuro let's go to bed and leave Rin to stand alone in shame".

Rin walks into his room, Yukio sits quietly at his desk. Rin complains, "It's not fair Kuro's sleeping in Kaminari's room".

Yukio turns his chair towards Rin and pushes his glasses up. "Why? Is it because you want to instead?"

Rin stiffens and his face becomes red, "NO!" Rin walks over to his bed and throws open his blankets and jumps in letting the blankets fall onto him.

* * *

Rin swings his sword toward Kaminari, she uses one of her knives to push his sword away as she stabs at him with the other. Rin dodges it and swings at her again. Kaminari traps his sword between her two knives, and she gives him an evil smile and does a no-handed cart-wheel twisting the sword out of his hands. Kaminari then uses her momentum to throw the sword away from them. Rin tries to retrieve it but she keeps blocking him. Yukio stands on the sidelines with an upper class exorcist named Shura. She crosses her arms and leans against the wall. "It's only been about a week but by the looks of this is she awakened her demon powers Rin would get his ass handed to him." Yukio looks over at her and raises and eyebrow. "You didn't know? Apparently fallen angels can acquire demonic powers if awaken, but the always die before they do, that's one reason demons were after her."

Yukio looks at Shura seriously "Have any lived to acquire it?"

Shura sighs, "Just one and I'm pretty sure you've heard of him."

Yukio says to himself, "Satan" as he looks back over at Rin lying on his stomach with Kaminari on his back as he reaches for his sword.

He gives up and just lies on the ground as she sits on top of him. Kaminari wags her tail "Does this mean I win?"

Rin scrunched his face "No."

Kaminari stands up "I totally won."

Rin sits up "No, you cheated."

She leans down close to his face, Rin's body stiffens "You're just jealous because I beat you." Rin looks away, Kaminari smiles and tousles his hair then stands up straight.

Yukio shouts across the yard "Kaminari!" he motions for her to come over "You too Rin!" They both make their way over to Yukio and Shura. Rin brushes the dust off his shirt.

"What is it?" Kaminari asks.

"Shura and I have talked, and Shura is going to start helping Kaminari with her training. Plus we would like you to attend Cram School and learn to become and exorcist."

Kaminari looks up shocked, "Wait What?"

Yukio explains again, "I would like you to join Cram School to become an exorcist, we could use someone with your abilities, and you'll be exorcising not killing. We've talked to Mephisto already. You can start tomorrow in class with Rin and I".

Rin smiles, "We're going to be in class together?!"

He looks over at Kaminari, and she looks up at him then back to Yukio, "Sure I'll give it a try."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'd like to thank EponineRin for editing this. Her style is different from mine as I am a film student so I'm better at writing Screen-Plays. Please comment! Oh and on my deviantart I posted the picture I drew of Rin and take a look  
**

**My deviantart name is Kandybell **

**-MoriNatsu  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist**

* * *

The next morning Kaminari bursts into Rin and Yukio's room and Kuro comes trailing in after her. She is wearing the school uniform and her tail and ears are revealed.

Yukio is sliding his jacket on, "Excuse you."

Kaminari puts a hand on her hip "Not sure what you did but you're excused."

Yukio shakes his head, "That's not what..."

Kaminari interrupts him, "So when are we going to school?"

Yukio smiles, "Wow you're really excited" Kaminari nods impatiently. "Well we are going to have to get Rin out of the bed first". Kaminari looks over at Rin sprawled across the bed snoring. She reaches slowly for him and touches his wrist slightly. In one fluid motion she yanks him off the bed onto the ground. Rin continues to snore.

She looks up Yukio, "There he's out. Can we go now?" She wags her tail as Yukio sighs.

Yukio picks up his bag and swings it over his shoulder, "I guess we can head out without him so we're not late."

Kaminari looks down at Rin asleep on the floor then back at Yukio who smiles down at her. "Okay!" They head down the hall together.

* * *

Yukio and Kaminari stand in front of a random door. Kaminari is confused, "I thought we were going to cram school."

Yukio pulls out his keys, "Don't worry we are." He unlocks the door and opens it revealing a long hallway. Kaminari looks down it astonished. Yukio lets her enter first, "This key will work on any door bringing you here. I'll give you one later. The class room is this door here." They stop in front of the classroom.

Kaminari becomes excited, "I've never been to a school before."

Yukio raises and eyebrow as he opens the door "Really?" The door opens and Kaminari looks upon the classroom disappointed, "This is it?"

The few kids in the classroom look up at her and Yukio.

Yukio walks to the front of the room, "Class this is Kaminari she will be a student here from now on."

Rin bursts into the room bumping into Kaminari who is still standing by the door. He holds her by the shoulders stopping her from falling over. Yukio watches as Rin blushes and lets go of her, "The two of you can take your seats." Kaminari follows Rin to one of the tables and sits next to him.

A girl with a blonde bob leans forward, "HI! I'm Shieme, are you a demon?"

Kaminari looks behind her and stares at Shieme blankly, "Wow that was very straight forward. I'm not really a demon I'm an angel. To be correct I used to be."

Kaminari turns back around. She is startled as a pink haired boy named Shima appears in front of her.

He leans on her desk, "So your and angel? I should have guessed. You can be my angel if you want." Shima throws Kiminari a flirty grin.

Yukio starts writing on the board, "Shima sit back down please."

Shima takes Kaminari's hand, "You should come sit with me." Kaminari barely says sure as she is pulled from her seat. Rin goes to say something but hesitates and shy's away.

As Kaminari walks over to where Shima's seat she looks over at the board, "WAIT! Yukio's the teacher!"

Yukio turns around and smiles.

Kaminari closes her notebook when the lecture is finished. Shima turns to her, "Do you want to come get lunch with Bon, Konekomaru, and I?"

Both Yukio and Rin eye him from across the room.

Kaminari nods, "Sure!"

* * *

All four of them walk across the lunch area of campus. Shima is rambling on about his inside scoop of the academy. Kaminari is half listening to him as she looks around at the people staring at her whispering. Even though her tail is now hidden her ears are not. The three boys don't notice anything as the make their way towards their favorite food stand.

A boy twice the size of Kaminari steps in front of her separating her from the group, "Hey what's with the ears, you some kind of an elf or something?"

Kaminari remains quiet as she looks up at him lightly touching her ears. Shima, Bon and Konekomaru turn around to see where Kaminari went as the boy continues talking, "You got nothing to say back? Or is it that you couldn't hear me, which I doubt with the size of those ears." He leans down close to her, "are they a cosplay, or are you just a freak?" He flicks one of Kaminari's ears. Her eyes become fierce, she takes a step forward and round house kicks the boy to the face sending him flying. Shima and Bon cheer as a crowd begins to gather. Kaminari lounges for the boy snarling but is caught by something in mid-air. It pulls her back and holds her tight against its chest.

She looks up to see Rin. She squirms in his arms "Let me go!" Rin holds tighter. "Rin let me go! I want to fight him!"

Rin just holds tighter, Kaminari gives in and stops struggling. He lets her go but still grasping her hand. "Let's go." Rin starts pulling her quickly through the crowd of people who gathered to watch. They keep walking until they eventually stop outside some small shops. Rin let's go of her hand as they sit on a near by bench. Kaminari stares at her hands in her lap.

Rin looks at her, "Soooo what happened back there?"

Kaminari doesn't look up, "He was making fun of my ears so I kicked him in the face." Rin's serious expression escapes for a moment as he quickly smiles. Kaminari's voice becomes a whisper, "I'm not a freak am I?"

Rin sits up and looks around, "I'll be right back." He stands up from the bench. Kaminari doesn't look up as he walks away. She begins to examine her bracelets as a purple knit cap is dropped into her lap. She looks up at Rin who shoves his hands into his pockets and grins. Kaminari slides the cap on to her head covering her ears.

Standing up she smiles at Rin, "Thank you." She slides her arms around him and hugs him. Rin holds his arms out for a moment shocked and flustered. He then puts them around Kaminari. The stay like that for a moment before Kaminari pulls back, "Can we take the long way back?"

Rin has a hard time getting his words out, "uh…ok." They begin heading off in the direction of the dorm.

* * *

They walk in silence before coming to a bridge. Kaminari runs to the cement railing and leans over, "WOW! Look how high we are!"

Rin walks over and looks of the edge. Kaminari rests her head on her hands as she stares out at the view, "It makes me miss flying."

Rin was caught of guard, "You could fly!?"

Kaminari gives him a you got to be kidding me look, "I was an angel remember? I have wings."

Rin is still shocked, "You have wings!"

Kaminari steps back from the railing, "Yeah but they don't work any more."

Rin asks, "What do you mean."

Kaminari backs away a little and releases her wings with about three-fourths of the feathers missing; a few more flutter to the ground.

Rin is amazed, "WOAAAAAHHH! No way!"

Kaminari shrugs, "Yeah but they can't get me into the air, so what's the point of having them."

Rin ponders for a second, "I have an idea!"

Kaminari looks at him curious for a second, then is grabbed by the hand has Rin pulls her along running.

They come up to the dorm and Kaminari is still confused on what is going on.

Rin calls out, "KURO! KURO! LETS GO FLYING!"

Kaminari is taking back, "Wait, What?!"

Kuro lands in front them in his nekomata form, "KAMI! LET's GO!"

Kaminari doesn't know what to do and turns towards Rin.

Rin puts on his goofy grin, "Like I sad were going flying, you can hop on front."

Kuro lowers himself closer to the ground as Kaminari climbs on and sits behind his head.

Rin takes a seat behind her and leans forward, "Ok now hold on." Kaminari grasps Kuro's fur as he launches himself into the air. Kaminari lets out a little yelp.

Kuro levels out as he reaches the height he wants. Kaminari is in awe. Rin is grinning like a fool and his laughing with Kuro. Kaminari who hasn't put her wings back spreads them out letting the wind run across them, she closes her eyes and embraces it. Rin watches her, has her hair flows in the wind and her wings spread across the sky.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! This holiday season has been crazy! I have to go to work at 2am almost everyday. =( Anyways! Thank you for reading this and thank for the reviews! You guys are awesome. I'm happy that people are actually reading this. Anyways I've started working on the next chapter. I just had to wait for EponineRin to beta read this chapter. So goodbye until the next chapter! **

**-MoriNatsu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist**

* * *

A few weeks later Kaminari is battling with Shura. Shura dodges Kaminari's blades, "Looks like you've already surpassed Rin by far."

Kaminari smirks, "I was born into fighting."

Shura swipes her sword across Kaminari and Kaminari bends backwards the sword grazing over her stomach. Shura ask, "So, are you interested in Rin?"

Kaminari fan kicks at Shura's head, "Nah he's more like a close friend, I just really enjoy hanging out with him." Kaminari jumps back from Shura then runs forward getting momentum. She launches herself into a front flip over Shura and quickly turning around putting her knives to Shura's neck.

Shura drops her sword, "Ok you won, want to go compete in the batting cages?"

Kaminari releases her, "The first one to lose concentration loses."

Shura and Kaminari enter the Training room. Rin is sitting on the floor with three candles in front of him, and Kuro is napping nearby.

Kaminari walks up to Rin, "You're still trying to light those candles."

Rin looks up, "It's harder than you think."

Kaminari tousled his hair, "Whatever you say." Shura and Kaminari enter the batting cages.

Shura puts her hands behind her head and leans, "If I win you have to go on a date with Yukio."

Kaminari looks at her stunned, "WHAT!?"

Shura continues, "And I you win, you can go on a date with Rin." Rin looks over at the sound of his name.

Kaminari is still shocked, "But wait what if I don't want to go on a date with either?"

Shura shrugs and hits the start button, the level set at the highest. Rin watches in awe as the two girls move so fast to hit each ball their arms are becoming blurs.

Yukio appears behind him, "What is their bet this time?"

Rin looks up at him, "I think it's for Kaminari to go on a date with either of us." Yukio pushes up his glasses and watches.

Shura glances over for a moment, "Oh look Yukio's here"

Kaminari freezes for a split second and misses a ball. Shura turns the machine off and faces Yukio, "Looks like you got yourself a date." Kaminari shyly looks over her shoulder at him then down at Rin, then back to Yukio.

Shura walks towards Rin and picks him up by his shirt collar, "Have fun you two." She drags Rin out the exit with her. Kaminari and Yukio stand in silence.

Yukio speaks first, "So what do you want to do?"

Kaminari stares at him, "Um…. I guess I've wanted to learn how to shoot a gun like you."

Yukio smiles, "That's not really a normal thing for a date, but sure I'll teach you."

* * *

Yukio switches on a light to the small shooting range, "I used to practice here a lot when I was younger." They walk over to the counter running across the room. Yukio pulls out his guns and sets them down.

Kaminari looks at them, "You remind me of me."

Yukio doesn't look at her as he pulls out the extra bullets, "Why is that?"

Kaminari continues, "Like you were raised into it. It's what your family does, it's what you were born to do, whether you liked it or not."

Yukio loads the gun, "That's one thing Rin would never understand." He raises the gun aiming it at the bull's-eye hitting it perfectly in the center. He hands the gun out to Kaminari and helps place it correctly in her hands, and shows how to aim it. Kaminari pulls the trigger not expecting the recoil. The gun pulls backwards and ends up shooting at the ceiling.

Yukio laughs slightly, "Here let me help you." He stands behind her and puts his arms around her with his hands over hers on the gun. Kaminari tenses up. He helps her aim once again and fires it hitting the bull's-eye.

* * *

Rin is sitting by the water fountain in the courtyard by himself.

Shiemi walks over to him. "Rin! How are you?"

Rin mumbles, "Good"

Shiemi smiles, "Do you know where Yukio is?"

Rin grumbles, "On a date with Kaminari."

Shiemi's smile disappears for a moment, "Oh." She grins again, "I hope they're having fun." Shiemi sits down next to Rin.

Rin looks at her baffled, "I thought you like him."

Shiemi's face grows bright red "Y-y-yeah b-b-but if you truly like someone, you should be happy that they're happy." Rin stares at her at a loss.

* * *

Kaminari and Yukio are walking together through the campus, Kaminari is eating an ice cream that Yukio had bought for her, "I still can't get over how many awesome things Assiah has."

Yukio laughs, "I still can't get over how you're still amazed with everything here."

Kaminari becomes slightly embarrassed, "I really enjoyed today, no wonder all the girls like you."

They make their way up to the dorm doors and they pass by Rin as they head inside. Kaminari walks ahead and Yukio stop next to Rin. Their shoulders an inch apart and their eyes lock, they hold the contact without saying a word. Rin breaks away and continues leaving.

* * *

The next morning Kaminari skips into Rin and Yukio's room, "So what's the plan for today?"

Yukio turns around in his desk chair, "I have exams to study for and so do you."

Kaminari plops herself on Rin's bed by his feet, he doesn't even stir, "I got better things to do then study." She says as she crosses her arms and legs. Yukio pushes up his glasses.

Kaminari tilts her head, "You should really get those fixed or get a new pair." Yukio opens his draw to his desk, pulls out a new pair, and slide them on, pushing them from the center. Kaminari rolls her eyes, "You go to be kidding me."

Yukio's phone rings abruptly, he answers it not saying much except sure and that he's on it.

"What was that about?" Kaminari asks.

Yukio answers "An exorcist mission"

Rin sits up quickly pushing Kaminari down as he leans over her towards Yukio, "I'M COMING!"

Kaminari sits back up pushing Rin of the bed, "I'm coming too!"

Yukio stands up from his desk he talks as he retrieves his jacket from the closet, "It's a naberius, a mid level demon, and I don't need both of you to go."

Kaminari starts begging, "Come on, you said Exorcists shouldn't go alone, plus this wouldn't be my first time fighting a demon and Rin could use the practice."

Rin nods in agreement, "Yeah, I could….HEY!" He shoots a glare at Kaminari understanding the insult.

Yukio gives in, "Fine, but you guys do as I say."

Kaminari and Rin answer in unison, "Got it!"

They arrive at a temple in the mountains outside of the academy. Yukio pulls out his gun and looks at Kaminari, "Stay nearby, were not inside the academy anymore, so you're not protected by any barriers."

Rin puts his arm around her shoulders and grins, "Don't worry I'll protect her."

Kaminari leans away, "I can handle myself." Rin let's go of her, she trails behind as they enter the temple. Kaminari stands just inside the doorway, not too far behind Rin and Yukio. A liquid drops from the ceiling landing on the front of Kaminari's shirt. She looks down as it burns holes in the cotton revealing some of her bra. Kaminari gasps causing Rin and Yukio to turn around.

Rin's eyes become huge, "Yukio!"

Yukio grabs his guns, "I know." All three of them look up as the naberius bolts across the ceiling deeper into the temple. Yukio shoots at it missing, as the bullets are not able to keep up with the speed of the demon. They all chase after the demon down the long entrance. Kaminari becomes lost in the maze of hallways and rooms. She pulls out her switch blades as she walks down the dark hallway, her footsteps are the only sound. Gunshots echo down the hall, she runs in the direction it came from and slides open the door to a large empty room. She slowly walks across the center. A sound of something dragging is heard behind her. Kaminari quickly turns slicing at the object. Her knife grazes the hard surface of a Buddhist statue. She steps back puzzled.

The Statue's eyes begin to glow as it speaks to her in an echoing voice. "You'll never be able to return home, falling in love with him is forbidden. Disgrace your family once again." Kaminari stands petrified in front of the statue. "You will stay in this world an outcast, a freak, your love will never be returned." Tears roll down Kaminari's cheeks as she listens. "You're family didn't want you and now you're just a burden to these humans that have problems of their own."

A bullet hits the statue scaring Kaminari out of her trance, tears flow down her face. Rin pulls her into him, wrapping his arms tight around her. Yukio begins reciting phrases exorcising the statue as Kaminari presses her face into Rin's chest clutching onto his shirt. Yukio notices their embrace.

They head out of the temple after the exorcism is over, Kaminari is still a little shook up.

"What was that?" Rin questions.

Kaminari answers him, "A Mara."

Rin cocks his head, "Huh?"

Yukio defines it for him, "A demon that posses Buddhist statues, it takes advantages of weakness or wavering in the soul." He looks at Kaminari, "What did it say to you?"

Kaminari doesn't make eye contact, "Nothing important, but I've never had a demon's power work on me before." She shivers.

Yukio takes out his keys, "That's because you're not an angel anymore, you're more like human now, I told you to be careful."They make their way through the doorway Yukio opened bringing them back to the campus.

Kaminari stares at the back of the two boys. Her eyes settle on the back of Rin's head. She bites her lip then stops dead in her tracks and announces, "I'm going to re-learn how to fly."

The brothers turn around; Yukio asks, "What makes you decide this?"

"I just miss it that's all." She says it as if she's hiding something.

Yukio squints at her, "Alright, if you want we can help you start practicing this afternoon."

Kaminari's tail perks up. "Really! Thank you, I hope it's not too much trouble." Yukio becomes suspicious of her behavior.

Rin grins, "Trouble? What are you talking about it'll be fun, we'll start right after we eat some lunch." Rin grabs his stomach as it growls.

The sun is still high in the sky as Kaminari bursts out of the dorm releasing her wings as she sprints to the middle of the yard. Rin and Kuro follow her with excitement. Kaminari slows to a stop. Kuro jumps up and down, "You can do it! You can do it! Kaminari stares at the sky, she breathes heavily as her nerves get the best of her.

Rin puts his hand on her shoulder, she looks up into his blue eyes, "Don't worry I'll catch if you fall." She turns her head as she blushes and her heart begins to race. Rin takes a couple of steps back as Kaminari extends her wings out then up. She pushes them down quickly helping herself into the air. She only gets 10 feet up before landing back onto her feet. She tries a couple more times before getting frustrated.

Rin speaks up, "What if I help throw you into the air?"

Kaminari looks at him as if he was crazy,"…Actually, that might work, come here."

Rin walks over to her, "Alright let's do this." He sticks his hand near Kaminari's knee. She braces herself by grabbing his shoulder as she steps her dainty feet onto his hand. He lifts her and pulls back as if he was going to throw a football.

Kaminari readies herself, "Ok, let's do it on go….GO!"

With the combination of her own legs and wing power Rin throws her into the air . Rin and Kuro cheer. Kaminari unsteadily soars just a little high then the roof of the dorm. She begins to wobble, then loses it falling straight to the ground. Rin cradles her as he catches her. Their breath stops as their eyes meet. Kaminari awkwardly squirms out of his arms, "Let's keep trying."

Rin rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah…ok."Yukio and Shura come outside as Rin and Kaminari are practicing; once again, she is launched into the air.

Shura talks to Yukio as she watches, "Kaminari is a cute girls, isn't she?" Kaminari comes crashing to the ground and picks up a rock larger than her head and chucks it.

Yukio watches Kaminari throw her little tantrum as Rin laughs. Yukio exams Kaminari she tries again. Yukio shouts out, as she is set onto the ground by Rin, "Kaminari!" She and Rin both look, "I realized your problem. You are flying as if you had your full wings. You need to adjust your flight pattern according to the feather loss."

Kaminari stares at him perplexed, "And that means?"

Yukio touches his temples as he sighs, "You need to figure out your balance, and beat your wings harder and faster."

Kaminari nods, "Ooohh ok….You ready Rin."

Rin stretches his arm, "Yeah you bet."

Once again, Kaminari is launched into the air. She takes Yukio's advice and is still wobbly but she is able to fly across the yard before spiraling down at a slow decent landing beside Rin as her claps for her. She jumps up and down enthusiastic, "I Did It!, I Did It!"

Kuro jumps in with her, "Yay Yay, You flew, You flew!"

Kaminari is still in glee, "Yeah and with some practice I'll be able to fly ba…." Kaminari stops herself, "I'll be able to fly along side you Kuro." Kuro dances a little with being all worked up from the news.

A week later Yukio sits with Rin while they eat dinner alone.

Yukio coughs to get Rin's attention before speaking, "So you've helped Kaminari with her flying a lot, you're always together."

Rin takes a large bite of food, "Yeah…so?"

Yukio pushes up his glasses, "Do you like her?"

Rin chokes on his food, "N-N-NO! What makes you ask that…she's not even my type."

Yukio resumes his eating, "Just wondering." He gets up taking his plate to the sink. Rin watches as he leaves the dining area.

Kaminari is lying on the rood staring at the stars. She hears the roof door open. She sits up to see Yukio walking over to her.

Yukio puts his charming smile on, "Why didn't you come to dinner?"

Kaminari turns back around, "I wasn't hungry."

Yukio stands behind her as he puts his hands in his coat pockets, "You didn't re-learn how to fly so you can go…"

Kaminari cuts him off, "I'd rather not talk about that right now."

"Would you rather tell me about it over a dinner date?" Yukio asks her.

Kaminari's head shoots around bewildered, "W-W-W-WHAT! Did you just ask me out?"

Yukio nods, "I did."

Kaminari looks away and blushes, "The truth is…I like Rin."

Yukio smiles, "Then you should tell him that."

Kaminari clutches her fists, "I can't"

Yukio's voice becomes sincere, "Why not?"

Kaminari becomes angry, "I just can't ok, It'll just be that much harder." She storms off toward the door.

Yukio calls out to her still in a genuine tone, "Kam." Kaminari turns around to look at him as she opens the door. Yukio finishes his thought, "He doesn't know this but he needs you."

Kaminari's eyes begin to water and she walks through the door slamming it closed behind her.

* * *

The next day Kaminari is wearing the hat that Rin gave her as she sits next to him in class. She glances over at him as he slumps forward asleep in his chair. She watches his hair sway as his body moves with his heavy breathing. Yukio sets down her graded exam paper in front of her, she glances down at it then resumes watching Rin as Yukio wakes him up. Rin's eyes drowsily open. Yukio sets his paper in front of him, "Maybe if you stay awake for the whole class you'll be able to pass next time like Kaminari."

Rin argues, "What are you talking about we know she never studied either."

Yukio replies, "Check again" as he hands out the rest of the papers.

Rin turns to Kaminari her heart skips a beat, "Wait what did you get?"

Kaminari becomes shy, "Umm uh." She picks up her paper and hands it to him. Rin becomes indisposed as he looks at her 98% paper then down at his 10%. He smacks his head down on the table. He hands her back her paper without looking up.

"What are you so upset about? Did Kaminari show you up again." Bon smirks across the classroom.

Rin sits up suddenly and points at Bon, "I may not be good a tests but I can beat you a race any day!"

Kaminari smiles as Rin becomes agitated and she then quickly stops and turns away as Yukio dismisses the class. Rin and Bon are still going at it.

Rin pushes his chair back and stands up, "Don't give me that look, I'll take you on any time any day."

Bon leans back with his arms crossed, "How about right now?"

Rin smiles, "You're on" He begins walking toward Bon. Kaminari gently grabs his wrist stopping him.

She looks up at him with subtle eyes as he looks down at her, "Rin, I want you and Yukio to come on a walk with me."

Rin looks back and forth between her and Bon, "But, but."

Her eyes sadden, "Please."

Rin's eyes are fixated on her porcelain face and he gives in, "Ok."

Kaminari, Rin and Yukio all walk quietly along the road. They come to the same bridge her and Rin were on just a month ago. Kaminari walks over to the edge and looks at the sunset. Rin and Yukio stand on either side of her.

Kaminari's face becomes very dishearten, a tear slides down her cheek.

Rin is taking back, "Kam what's wrong?"

She looks up at him holding back her tears, "I'm going back home."

Rin becomes distraught, "Wait what, how, why?"

Yukio's voice is concerned, "I thought you were banished."

Kaminari stares at the sunset and her hair blows in the wind. "I did some light reading and I found ways I can regain my name and be accepted back into my family…It's where I belong." Kaminari puts her hands on the cement railing, hoists her body onto it, and stands up. Rin's breath quickens as he watches in disbelief. He searches his thoughts of what to say to make her stay. Kaminari lets the tears stream down her face as she releases her wings and jumps from the ledge. She falls as she as she keeps her wings tight against her. She remembers Rin's words when she was practicing flying_, "I'll catch you if you fall."_ She extends her wings catching the wind bringing her to accelerate up towards the sky.

Rin throws himself against the railing leaning as far as he can. He watches as she disappears into the golden sky. His voice cracks as he shouts, "KAMINARIIIIIIIII!" he leans back from the railing as he whispers, "Come back."

He becomes enraged and kicks the railing, and he turns his anger on Yukio, "You should have stopped her."

Yukio looks at him irritated, "Me, why couldn't you?"

Rin tenses his entire body, clenching his fists, "You're the one that's better with words."

Yukio becomes solemn, "You should have told her how you feel."

Rin's body loosens for a second as he stares at Yukio. He then becomes agitated again and yells, "I DON'T KNOW!" Blue flames shoot from his body catching a nearby bench on fire.

Rin turns away from Yukio as he with holds his tears. His ears perk up as he hears a feminine voice shout his name. He turns back around to see Kaminari flying straight at him, "RIN!"

Rin is speechless as she stops in front of him her wings send a strong gust blowing his hair back. Kaminari retracts her wings while she is still in the air falling into Rin's arms. She hugs her arms around his neck, her toes dangle above the ground. Rin stands unknowing of what to do. Kaminari speaks just loud enough for him to hear, "I changed my mind I don't want to go back there, I want to be here with you."

Rin's cheeks begin to turn a light shade of pink and he stares out forward awe-struck. Slowly he puts his arms around her and pulls her in tighter. He closes his eyes and takes in their embrace as he mutters, "Don't ever leave me."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Feedback is always welcome!. Beta read by EponineRin.**

**- MoriNatsu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist =(**

* * *

Mephisto sits in his office, his legs crossed resting on his desk as he leans back in his chair. Amaimon is laying down on a bookshelf in the corner of the room eating a bag of snacks as is legs swing, dangling of the edge.

Shura and Yukio enter his office, Shura leans on one hip, "So why did you call us in here Mephisto?"

Mephisto leans further back in his chair, "I heard a very important somebody is after a little fallen angel."

Yukio pierces his eyebrows, "You don't mean?"

Mephisto leans forward, "That's who exactly! He found out about her and he wants her."

"And what are we suppose to do about it?" Shura points out.

Mephisto spins his chair with enthusiasm, "We have to unlock her demon powers and then they'll be an even match."

"And how do we do that?" Yukio asks.

Amaimon's head pops down from the top of the bookcase, he looks at Shura and Yukio. A wide grin slithers across his face, a few crumbs drop to the floor.

* * *

Kaminari and Rin are walking across the campus courtyard together. She is wearing the knit cap he bought for her awhile back. They walk close enough where their hands brush against each other. A light shade of pink appears along Rin's cheeks. He takes Kaminari's hand and their fingers interlocking. She smiles shyly at him as they continue walking.

Rin smiles back, "I still don't understand why we're here."

"Because I'm hungry." Kaminari replies.

Rin slouches, "I can make something for you though. The food here cost a lot of money."

Kaminari snuggles up against him, "But I really want melon bread and banana milk."

Rin sighs as they reach the food stand, "It's so expensive."

"RIN! KAMINARI!" a voice shots from the crowd. They both look over as Shima, Bon and Konekomaru appear.

A grin shoots across Rin's face, "Hey Guys!"

Shima stands in front, "What's up?" His eyes narrow in on Kaminari and Rin's hands, "Woooaah. Wait. No really?" Kaminari and Rin quickly release their hands and turn away embarrassed.

Shima throws his arm around Rin's neck, "Way to go buddy! Didn't see this coming." Shima smiles down at Kaminari who hides behind her hair. Rin grabs at Shima's arm around his neck as Shima pulls him in closer. "Hey have you two…." Shima leans in close and finishes the sentence. Rin's face grows bright red as he pushes Shima off of him. Shima laughs as he steps back from the couple.

Rin stands back up straight, "Why don't you leave us alone now."

Shima continues to laugh, "I'm having too much fun on your date."

Kaminari glares at Shima, in a deepened tone she quickly says his name, "Shima." He glances at her and his smiles fades.

He puts up his hands in surrender, "Fine, fine. You two have fun, we're leaving." The three of them leave making their way through the crowd.

Kaminari turn to Rin, "What did Shima ask you?"

The hair stands up on the back of Rin's neck, as he grows hot, "Nothing, it was nothing. Lets get you some melon bread." Kaminari raises her eyebrows at him. Rin pays for Kaminari's food and they walk away from the stand.

Kaminari begins eating her bread as they walk, "So what do you want to do today?"

Rin shrugs, "I don't know"

Kaminari thinks for a second, "How about we go to the amusement park? I've still never been to it"

Rin becomes animated "YEAH LET'S GO!"

Kaminari jumps up and down, "YAY, lets race there."

Rin gets into ready position, "You're so on."

Kaminari also gets ready, "On your marks, get set….GO!" They both take of sprinting, flying by the other students.

* * *

In a matter of time they reach the park, slowing to a stop barely out of breath as the reach the entrance gates.

Kaminari looks up at it giddy, "I've always saw amusement parks when I would come down on missions, but we were never allowed to go to them."

Rin takes Kaminari's hand as they enter the park, "I've been here once before."

Kaminari looks up at him, "Really?"

Rin answers, "Yeah but we were searching for a ghost, then I ended up fighting Amaimon and destroying the roller coaster."

Kaminari nods, "I'm guessing that's not what people normally do here."

Rin shakes his head, "Nope."

Kaminari spots the booths, "Lets play some of the games!" Before Rin could answer she starts dragging him to the closest one.

The carny puts down his magazine and turns to them, "Why hello there. You here to win your girlfriends a prize?"

Kaminari speaks instead of Rin, "What's the objective of the game?"

The carny raises and eyebrow at her, "Well little lady, you see these faces, you have to knock down as many as you can with in the time limit, using this basket of balls, so lets give you a try, then your boyfriend."

Kaminari squints at him, "Don't underestimate me."

The carny shrugs and readies the timer, "You've got 20 seconds, and I'm gonna let you know these things don't get knocked over easily."

Kaminari picks up the first ball as the carny hits the timer saying go. She begins throwing knocking each face down one by one in matter of seconds. She knocks down the last one. The carny's jaw drops as he stops the timer.

Rin laughs as he hugs onto Kaminari, "Yeaaaah, way to go Kami!"

The carny interrupts them, "Alright, alright which prize do you want?"

Kaminari and Rin look at each other than back at the carny, Rin says, "I think we should get some cotton candy."

Kaminari agrees, "You heard the boy. We want the cotton candy." The carny reaches over and grabs the candy off the wall. Kaminari leans on the counter, "We should get two." The carny eyes her than sighs giving her two, "Thank you!" Kaminari smiles and hand ones to Rin as they walk away.

Rin takes a large bite from his cotton candy, "Now where too?"

Kaminari looks around as they stroll through the park. Rin finishes his candy and begins picking off of Kaminari's. She stops abruptly causing him to bump into her a little.

He looks confused, "What is it?" Kaminari points in the direction she is staring. Rin lowers to eye level putting his head in front of hers to see where she is pointing. He follows her finger to a carrousel just ahead of them.

Rin stand back up straight, "Yeah, lets see what else the got."

Kaminari begs, "PLEASE! It's the universal sign for amusement parks, I have to go on it." Kaminari gives him the sad puppy dog eyes.

Rin tries to resist by looking away but he occasionally glances back at her. He finally gives in, "Fine, let's go on the merry-go-round." Kaminari skips a little with glee and runs over to the Victorian horses. Rin slowly makes his way after her.

"Which one should we ride?" Kaminari asks as she climbs onto the ride.

Rin climbs up behind her, "I don't know, aren't they all the same?"

Kaminari exams one, "No they are all different and unique in their own special way."

Rin slowly nods as he looks around, "That ones orange and blue."

Kaminari looks over from the horse she is examining, "Oh that one's nice, we can ride that one." Kaminari climbs onto the horse as Rin slides on behind her. The lights turn on and the ride begins moving. Rin slides his arms around Kaminari's waste and leans down close to her ear and whispers, "Kam, this ride is boring."

Kaminari turns to him, "I like it. You just got to use your imagination."

Rin cocks his head, "Like how?"

Kaminari tells him, "Like imagine you're the front man of a war and you're leading your army, charging across the barren fields towards the enemy."

Rin stands up balancing on the rear of the horse as he pulls forward his still sheathed katana, "So I can single-handedly take on have the rivals on."

Kaminari jumps onto the head of the horse with grace. She stands in a fight pose, "But you'll have to face their queen yourself."

The ride operator sees them ad shouts, "You kids better sit down or I'm calling security."

Rin jumps and swings from the bars above their head, Kaminari jumps past him landing on the next horse.

The ride operator picks up his phone, "That's it I'm calling security."

Rin takes Kaminari's hand, "Let's Go!" They run across the moving ride and leap off still holding hands. They touch the ground together and keep running. They sprint across the park hand in hand, moving swiftly through the people. They ease to a stop laughing.

Kaminari talks while she laughs, "Well that was amusing."

Rin throws his arm around her, "Were the unstoppable duo, they'll never catch us alive!"

Kaminari puts his arm around his waste, "Now where to, Mr. Unstoppable?"

Rin ponders for a second, "We can head back home and I can make us some dinner?"

Kaminari takes his hand once more, "That sounds great, let's go before the sun sets all the way."

The two of them walk together out of the park towards the dorms as the sunsets.

* * *

The sun is almost completely gone as they make their way up the path towards the dorm. Rin stops dead in his tracks and looks around as they reach the front yard. Kaminari listens and hears faint rustling. A blur shoots past Rin colliding with Kaminari slamming her to the ground. Rin turns to her in a panic seeing Amaimon pining her down. Rin grabs him by the collar and yanks him off of her throwing him a couple of yards away. Rin reaches for his katana as Amaimon regains himself. Kaminari stares in shock of what just happened. Before Rin is able to unsheathe it Mephisto appears in between him and Amaimon.

Mephisto wags his finger at Rin, "Oh no no no Rin, this is not your fight." A large birdcage falls over Rin trapping him. Kaminari runs to it as it vanishes into thin air.

Rin pops back up still in the cage behind the bushes where Yukio and Shura stand watching as Amaimon preps himself for his next move. Kaminari pulls out her blades and releases them. Amaimon lunges at her, she blocks his piercing hands one by one as he jabs at her. She moves in close past his hands and tries to stab him, but he immediately stops her by grabbing tight onto her wrists. Kaminari leans back in his grasp running up his body slamming her feet on his face as she kicks of sending herself into a back flip and out of his reach. She lands on her feet and throws her knives at him. Amaimon brings up a wall of rock reflecting the blades. Kaminari retracts them back to her.

Shura and Yukio stand ready behind the bushes watching in silence as Kaminari and Amaimon continue fighting. A few pieces of popcorn fall from Mephisto hovering above on his chair.

Amaimon lifts more chunks of the ground and begins beaming them at Kaminari. She tries dodging each and every one of them, but Amaimon stomps on the ground creating a crack to run under Kaminari's feet, throwing her off-balance. A large wad of dirt and rock smashes into her face. She stumbles as she rubs the dirt from her blinded eyes. Amaimon walks over to her and kicks her to the ground.

Rin rattles in the cage furious, "Yukio you have to stop this. What are you doing?"

Yukio doesn't take his eyes away from the battle, "Don't worry we're not going to let anything bad happen to her, this is all according to plan."

Rin shouts, "Plan? He's hurting her, Yukio!"

Yukio holds his hand up to Rin, "This is going to release her demon powers and its to help her trust us."

Rin settles down, "Demon powers?"

Kaminari pushes herself hallway up off the ground and she squints looking around for Amaimon. He stands behind her as he puts his foot on her back her squashing her to the ground.

Rin screams from the cage, "KAMINARI!"

Kaminari looks around the yard still beneath Amaimon's foot. She then snarls up at him with her cleared vision. She grabs his other leg by the ankle wrenching it out from under him. He releases his foot of her back to catch his balance. Kaminari instantaneously sits up swooping her legs side swiping his knocking him to the ground. She raises to her feet sparks flying from her fingertips. Her eyes turn jet black as her face scowls down at Amaimon. Electricity surges around her skin. She begins to yell and snarl as lighting shoots from her body hitting the ground around her.

Mephisto sits on his floating chair above them, "WOW! Here we go!"

Amaimon stands facing her, she front kicks him in the chest sending him flying backwards. She flies forwards as a bolt of light before Amaimon is able to hit the ground she punts him and sending him flying into the air.

Mephisto leans forward in his seat as Kaminari releases her wings. Rin presses against the bars of his cage wide-eyed as Kaminari's gray wings and tail turn black as night.

Kaminari rockets up into the air catching Amaimon pelting him back to the ground. Lighting continues to surge around her.

Mephisto stands from his chair, "Eins, zwei, drei."

A large bounce house appears around Kaminari locking her inside. She thrashes inside of it as it drops to the ground. Mephisto lets Rin out of the cage as Yukio and Shura step forward through the bushes, keeping their distance. Rin pushes past them as he B-lining for Kaminari.

The bounce house stops shaking as Kaminari settles down. It starts deflates disintegrating into nothing. Kaminari stands in place, lighting surrounding her. She stands hunched and rigged as she growls and snarls.

Rin stops just out-of-the-way of the lighting smacking the ground, "KAM!" Kaminari hisses at him showing her fangs. Rin slowly steps forward one foot at a time until he is only a foot or two away from her. Kaminari tenses as he nears. Yukio and Shura watch as the sparks and lighting coming from Kaminari hit all around Rin, barely missing him. Kaminari pulls her hand back in a claw shaped way and swipes at Rin. He grabs her wrist and pulls her into him. She thrashes and yells in his arms. Rin only grasps her tighter. He puts his hand on the back of her head and the other around the middle of her back, and holds her like that. Kaminari stops suddenly and stands still pressing herself against Rin's chest. She looks up at him, he looks their eyes locking. She slides her hand up from his chest to the back of his neck. She stands up onto her tippy toes moving her face closer to his. Rin's heart begins to race as he slowly and hesitantly lowers his face to hers kissing her.

* * *

**Hey guys sooo sorry for the late chapter. I've been busy with work and school. Plus it took awhile for my dear friend EponineRin to edit my chapter as she was busy too. Anyways hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome! **

**-MoriNatsu **


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: i do not own blue exorcist.**

* * *

"I love you", Rin says as he pulls his face away from Kaminari's, she stares up at him speechless.

Kaminari's mouth gaps open as she tries to form words, "I lo…." She stopped short as Shura cuts into the picture.

"Alright kiddies show is over, time for you two to get a room, so we don't have to watch." Shura says loudly as she walks towards them with Yukio right beside her.

Yukio brushes some dust off his jacket. "You did exceptionally well Kaminari."

Rin steps in front of her, "Yukio can you explain what is going on here?"

Yukio sighs, "I guess you deserve to know, Mephisto found out that Satan plans on coming here to retrieve Kaminari for his own benefit."

Rin is shocked, "What!?"

Yukio holds up his index finger and continues, "He knows about her potential and wants her to join his side before she realizes it herself. That is why we set up this fight to help her awaken her demon powers."

Kaminari pushes past Rin furious, "You set this up? You could have gotten me killed, I could have killed Rin!"

Yukio says in a serious tone, "I'm sorry Kaminari, but it was necessary procedure to take. You are now on par with Satan."

Kaminari shakes her head, "Well maybe being on par with Satan isn't the most important thing to me, but everything you just risked right now, is what's important." Kaminari turns to Rin. "Come on lets go." She takes Rin's hand and they begin to walk toward the dorm not before Rin and Yukio share a glance.

* * *

Rin and Kaminari lie next to each other on Kaminari's bed and she rolls over to look at him, "What are we going to do about this whole Satan thing?"

Rin shrugs, "All I know is that we should enjoy our time now, and when, or if Satan comes there is no way he is taking you. I won't allow it." Kaminari snuggles up against him, resting her head on his chest. Rin wraps his arms around her holding her as they fall asleep.

A couple hours later Kaminari stirs awake still in Rin's arms. She slyly slips out of his grasp and slides of the bed. Rin continues to snore as Kaminari walks over to the window and looks out. She holds her hand up in a fist with her palm facing up. She pulls her fingers into a claw shape as electricity sparks off them. She leans and looks closely at the window as she holds her index half an inch away. The tip of her finger begins to spark and she presses it against the glass sending out branches of electrical current. They spread across the entire window eventually creating a heart in the middle, staining the window in that design. She pauses for a moment then looks down at Rin, before turning back to the window. She quietly opens it up and leaps out.

* * *

The sun shines across the room. Kaminari sits up in the bed and stretches. Rin rolls over hiding his face from the light. Kaminari pokes him, "Rin, Rin, what's for breakfast?" Rin ignores her. She shakes him a little, "Rin!" Rin barely makes a grunt sound in acknowledgment. Kaminari stops shaking him and smiles. She takes her index finger and pokes his shoulder lightly shocking him. Rin jumps at the touch and falls out of the bed.

He sits up and looks at her. Kaminari cutely smiles back at him, "Dammit." Rin mumbles as he stands up and walks out of the room toward the kitchen, Kaminari trails behind him.

Kuro comes running down the hall and jumps into Kaminari's arms "KAMI! Good Morning, Good Morning!"

"Good Morning Kuro." Kaminari replies as she holds him. The three of them reach the kitchen and she sets Kuro down on the table.

Kuro turns and faces Kaminari as she sits down, "Can you show me your new power? Please, please?"

"Of course" Kaminari states as she holds up her index finger and aims it at the light hanging above shooting at small bolt at it. The lights in the room dim and flickers on and off.

Rin yells from the kitchen, "Hey, who's playing with the lights!"

Yukio walks in as the lights finish flickering, "Can you save the power surges until after breakfast."

Kaminari examines her hand "Well this ability was your doing in the first place."

Yukio sits at the table, "Touché"

* * *

Kaminari and Rin walk hand in hand down the corridor full of student in the high school. Kaminari stops and looks at the poster on the wall. The colors are vibrant and the words read Spring Dance.

"Why can't we go to the dance again?" Kaminari asks Rin.

Rin sighs, "Mephisto says we are too destructive to trust there, and he doesn't want a certain someone to coincidentally show up for us while were stuck in a room with the entire student body. Like I wanted to go anyways."

Kaminari pouts, "We're not that destructive, it's mostly you anyways."

"Eh! What, no. You are just as responsible as I am." Rin responds.

"What are you talking about, I'm an angel." Kaminari says as she grins deceivingly.

Rin laughs, "Not anymore."

Kaminari punches his arm, "I am still and angel at heart."

Rin rubs where she punched, "I could beg to differ."

Kaminari sticks her tongue out at him and he sticks his back in return. She playfully pushes him as he grabs her pulling her in close. Kaminari tries to slip out of his grasp but he has to strong of a grip. They both laugh as he gives her a gentle nuggie before letting her go just as the school bell begins to ring.

Kaminari crosses her arms and looks as Rin looks up and down the now empty hall. "You're late for class again Rin."

Rin raises an eyebrow at her, "So are you."

Kaminari smirks, "But I have an A+ in my physics class and I don't even physically obey it, Come on I'll walk you to your class."

Rin takes Kaminari's hand and hangs his head, "Ok."

* * *

The moon shines bright through the window across Rin sound asleep in the bed alone. Kaminari takes a piece of notepaper out of her pocket and looks down at a list reading "Items Required". She tiptoes across the room to the window and lifts it open. She glances back at Rin who hasn't even stirred then lifts her self up and squats on the window sill. She slowly releases her wings appear gracefully and generate little sparks. She breathes in the night sky and takes off like a blue bolt in the sky.

* * *

Rin and Kaminari are behind their dorm building while Kuro naps in the shade. Rin throws rocks and other objects into the air as Kaminari shoots them with lightning bolts. Each rock explodes like a firework in the air, Rin and Kaminari cheer as the dirt falls back to the ground.

Yukio walks across the grass over to them, "Rin, Kaminari, can I have a word with you two."

Rin leans down to Kaminari and whispers, "What did you do?"

"Me? What did you do?" Kaminari whispers back.

Yukio reaches them with a stern look on his face. "The past 2 weeks lights, decorations, and a few parts of the rides at the amusement park have been going missing. Do either of you know anything about it?"

Rin looks at Yukio confused, "Why would someone take parts of the rides? What would they do with it?"

Kaminari shrugs, "Maybe they have some weird kind of fetish."

Rin laughs a little. Yukio shakes his head, "Never mind, if you hear or see anything tell me."

Rin solutes him, "Yes sir." Yukio eyes them suspiciously before leaving.

Rin scratches his head, "I wonder what that was all about."

Kaminari twirls her hair, "I have no clue." She looks up at the setting sun, "I have a surprise for you tonight."

Rin becomes excited and begins wagging his tail. "A surprise?!" What is it?"

Kaminari puts her hand on her hip, "If I tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

Rin drops his tail, "What time tonight?"

"When everyone is going to the dance, I'll take you to it."

* * *

Kaminari hunches over her desk working on her homework as Rin sits impatiently on her bed, "Is it time, can we go yet?"

Kaminari sets her pen down and looks at the stained glass window, "I don't know I've worked really hard every night on it, I'm not sure if it's ready, maybe we should go next week."

Rin is almost clawing at the walls with curiosity, "No, no, I want to see it, I'll love it no matter what because you did it."

Kaminari stands up from her desk and opens her window, and looks back at Rin, "Let's go then." She leaps out of the window with Rin right behind her.

The two of them hold hands as they sprint through the dark woods. Their feet barely make a sound as they step on damp leaves and leap over fallen branches.

Kaminari slows them to a dead stop, "We're here."

Rin squints his eyes he can barely make out the reflection of water in the pitch-black night, "What is it? A pond?"

Kaminari puts her hands up in front of he, "Watch." She sends out small bolts in all directions. They each hit a lantern hanging from the trees. Rin's eyes widen as he watches the electrical currents light up small colorful lights all over and around the pond. Finally, making its way to the center, were it illuminates carrousel horses that were placed in a circle creating the pillars and walls of a gazebo with a string lit roof. Rin looks down at Kaminari astonished. She slowly looks up at him her eyes sparkling from the lights.

Rin is taking back, "You did all this?"

Kaminari nods and snaps her fingers creating a spark. A slow song starts playing from hidden speakers, "Since we weren't allowed to the school dance I made this just for us."

Kaminari takes Rin by the hand and walks him out to the gazebo. Once they are in the middle, she puts her arms around Rin's neck and he puts his around her waist. They begin swaying to the music and their reflection joining the glinting lights in the water. Kaminari presses her head against Rin's chest. He holds her in tight against him and really takes in the moment. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Kaminari closes her eyes, "I love you."

Rin kisses her on top of her head, "I love you too."

Kaminari's eyes lightly begin to water as she stands on her tippy toes and kisses him on the lips. A tingling spark runs through Rin's body. The hair on his arms stands straight up and Kaminari pulls back giggling a little when she looks at him.

Rin looks at her oblivious, "What?"

Kaminari reaches up and touches his hair, which is standing up all around his head creating little static electricity-sparks. Rin licks his hand and tries to pat it back down. Kaminari just laughs more. She licks her thumb and helps fix his hair. They sit down on the edge of the gazebo with their feet hanging into the water below. Rin reaches over and brushes Kaminari's long hair away from her face so he could see her, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Kaminari looks into his eyes and listens as he continues. "To most people I was just a burden or that trouble kid no one wanted to be friends with, you make me feel wanted. To be human." Kaminari looks at Rin with a stricken look on her face, not knowing what to say. She leans in and kisses him hard. Rin passionately kisses her back falling backward and lies down as Kaminari leans over him. Rin's hands search her body as Kaminari has one hand in his hair and the other making its way down his chest and back up his shirt. Her fingers run over his abs then back down to his pant line.

* * *

Yukio walks down the hall of the dorm. He stops in front of Kaminari's door and knocks. There is no answer so he knocks again, "Kaminari?" he says as he knocks once more. Still there is no answer, Yukio looks puzzled and slowly opens the door and looks in.

Kaminari's bare back is facing the door. She turns to look at Yukio revealing the fact she is straddling Rin who wears the face of true embarrassment.

Kaminari smiles, "Well this awkward."

Yukio's face turns red as he quickly closes the door and talks through it, "When you guys are um finished, I have some important news to talk to you about."

Kaminari and Rin sit across from Yukio at the kitchen table awkwardly.

Yukio links his hands as he sets them on the table, "I'm sorry to inform this but Mephisto has stated with proof that Satan is on his way and should arrive any day now."

Panic strikes Rin's face his eyes widen. Kaminari tries to play it cool on the outside but under the table, she grips Rin's hands.

* * *

**Hi everyone, thank you for reading this far into my fan fic, i really appreciate all the followers and favorites.**

**my apologies for taking so long to update, i had set this story aside to work on other projects. **

**I'll try and not take so long to update.**

**You guys are awesome and thanks again for sticking with me.**


End file.
